A Perfect Family (Not)
by Sora-Chanx3
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 16 year old single mother deals with the emotional, and physical blows from fangirls, and old friends, but protects her son Rin Haruno from finding out the truth behind all the lies, and his otusan (Father). Read Importan note at the bottom! dont skip!
1. Chapter One: Rin

She couldn't stop the soft smile from creeping up on her pained face. God, if only they knew, she thought to her self as she shielded her small fragile body from her attackers. There was four of them- four girls against one weak girl. how low can this century get?  
It started when she had walked out of school, after talking to three of her closes friends she decided she wanted to walk home, and enjoy her time alone. Alone. Oh how that word pained her. But after a few minutes, the schools popular cliche Karin, and her small groupie can out of there hiding space, and threw her to the ground.  
This would take up her time. And she didn't want that! She needed to get a move on! Clenching her eyes shut. Sakura held on tight to her body, and pleaded to god to not let her cry. Please! Kami-sama! Please don't let me cry! please... Your my only hope! Please! She thought. Her heart hurts, she was hurting.  
"Oh, Look girls! Pinky is shedding tears." Karin said as she flipped her crappy hair over her exposed shoulder. One girl with purple hair came over and landed a swift kick to Sakura's stomach, and giggled. "Bitch finally broke huh?" Ami. She was one of the other sluts in the school, along with Karin. the other two girls, who she didn't know came over, and smirked and started to proceed there daily activity.  
"S-Stop! P-Please!" Sakura yelled as she blocked the whores attacks. Sakura then felt the tears meet her lips. the salty taste of her tears- so much pain. Karin grabbed the girl from her hair, and wrinkled her nose as she stared in disgust. Sakura yelped as she was lifted to her feet, if only she could fight back. But if she did then she would get into so much trouble.  
Now opening her eyes, Sakura stared at Karin as tears continued to fall. "Tsk Tsk... well, I'm getting bored, see you tomorrow, slut." Now sobbing, Sakura closed her eyes and hung her head as they dropped her. Slut. that she is. Laying there for some time, Sakura decided she needed to get going, she was already late.  
Now standing, Sakura started walking, down the narrow side walk, and ignored anyone around her.  
"It was awesome! Teme! You should have seen it! It was AMAZING! Hey teme!" Ignore. Ingore them, both of them! she chanted in her head, as she glared at the ground. Shrugging on her bag properly, she continued to walk. "Oi teme-... hey..." Not looking up, Sakura started walking faster, and kept her head low. She heard running foot steps coming after her. her stomach tighten. No, please no she thought. please...  
"Sakura? Hey! stop!" The blond boy came running and grabbed her arm. She wrenched her arm away, and held it tight against her chest. "Sakura what happened?! Teme look!" Her shoulder tensed, as she felt another person walk up. Naruto grabbed her face, and she hears someone growl. pulling away, Sakura let a sob slip, she covered her mouth.  
"Y-You've done e-enough, just... s-stay a-away... b-both of y-you..." Still not looking up, Sakura hurriedly walked pass the two boys, and disappeared.  
"Sakura..." Naruto felt tears well up, and looked at his friend. "We screwed up Sasuke..." The only thing he said was. "hn."

Breathing a sign of relief, Sakura panted as she walked into the daycare, and smiled brightly as she saw the young boy who played with another boy. "Okay you put that there! yep! there! yay!" She giggled as she watched the boy jump up and throw his arms in the air, and started running in circles. Walking closer, Sakura tapped the door, and caught the boys attention.  
"Okasan! Okasan looky here! me and Shi made a house for our girls friends!" Now laughing, Sakura grabbed her boy in her arms, and kissed his nose, and rested her forehead against his own. "Okasan? Your face... and arms..." Slowly putting the boy down, she reached out and ruffled his jet black hair, and stared deep into his green emerald eyes, and smiled.  
"Don't worry tenchi... okasan is okay..." the boy smiled sadly and nodded his head. As long as his mother is with him, then that was all he needed. "Oh, Sakura-chan - oh dear what happened now?" Turning the said person saw a short lady with short black hair, and small figure. Sakura chuckled and shrugged. "Tripped and fell?" "uh-huh, come on back I'll fix you up"  
The two ladies walked to the back office that was located at the entrance of the daycare, Sakura sat down as the walked in, and Shizune went to get the ointment, and bandages. the lady signed and smiled. "You know... Rin was asking if something was happening to you, he was worried one day you wouldn't come for him, and he thought that day was today." Sakura's breath was caught in her throat.  
"But assured him that you would always come for him..." She couldn't take it, she covered her face with her hands, and cried. Shizune hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You can always... always come to me if you need help, i promise you..." Sakura tried to catch her breath, and looked at her friend and smiled. "I need to go... I'll drop him off the day after tomorrow, at 8..." The lady nodded, and opened the door for her.  
Sakura walked back to the room, and grabbed Rin from behind smiling. "Oi! Okasan!" Giggling, Sakura laughed and set him down. "Alright Rin we gotta go to the store, and then we're go home, sounds okay?" The boy smiled, and jumped up giving a peace sign. The two walked out the door, and towards the store. Rin grabbed his okasan's hand, and smiled.  
"Okasan, can we eat fried rice? oh, oh! with tomatoes!" Smiling back at her son, Sakura agreed, and started walking faster.  
As they arrived at the store, Sakura released her grip on her son, and grabbed a plastic bag, and made sure her son was holding on to her jacket. She walked towards where the rice was at, and spilled some in the bag in her hand, closing it, she then went to the veggies, and picked carrots, peas, and tomatoes.  
Turning around she gasped as she saw her son missing. "Rin?... Rin!" Putting the things in her bag, she ran to were she was before, and stopped as she didn't see him. Panicking, Sakura ran around the store, and saw her son wasn't anywhere. Paying for the food, and running out quickly, Sakura ran towards the playground. her breath caught. Naruto and Sasuke were standing infront of Rin.  
Rin. Running fast, Sakura felt tears falling, and then when she was close enough, she gathered Rin in her arms, and signed in relief. "Rin! Oh kami-sama! Why did you run off!? Don't do that again!" She yelled as she hugged her son more tightly this time. Naruto stared at the two, and signed. Sasuke stared at the the boy, and turned away. Sakura stood and gave one look at the two, and grabbed Rin, and walked away not wanting to deal with them.  
"Okasan... gomen..." the boy hugged tightly around his mother's neck, and buried his face in between her shoulder, and neck. Rin looked up and stared at the raven haired man, and stared. "Otusan..." Sakura froze, and stared wide eye at nothing. Pulling away Sakura looked at Rin, and gasped. "Nani RIn?" The boy stared right behind her, and looked down.  
"Is that true okasan? That man is my otusan?" Sakura gasped, and tried to hold in her tears, and sobs. But it was hopeless, one and then more tears spilled. "That man? " "Hai! the one with the weird hair... Is that otusan? Did he hurt you?" Sakura grabbed her son and hugged him. "Rin... you have no idea..."

* * *

**My Cousin April has this problem with her boyfriend (Sorta relates to this story im writing- but its not) They were together for... 7 years now, since middle school. Anyways they just recently had a baby name Rain. My nephew! awh he is just soooo cute! And April and her byfriend Reese are having problems. It seems he has been cheating on her with 5 different girls, since their whole relationship. He always drinking and fighting her. (he's like 17) yea there're young but things happen- but yes they're problem kinda involves this story. **

**Review/Fav/Follow**


	2. Chapter Two: What We Had Is Long Gone

After Sakura had retrieved Rin from the park, the two had made it home safe and sound. Now the only thing she has to worry about is school in the morning. What if those two tell everyone what they saw? She groaned into her hands as she sat in the small diner table. Rin stood a few feet away, hands clasped together, and head resting on his chest. He knew he was a bad boy, if he hadn't run off, and scared okasan, she wouldn't being crying right now. Sakura looked up and noticed the guilty look on her (adorible) son's face.

"Rin... " The said boy looked up with fear written on his face, "Okasan..?" She held open her arms, and smiled as he sprinted into her arms. His little arms circled around his okasan's waist, as he buried his face into her chest. Tears spranged up in his tears, and Sakura rubbed the back of his head trying to calm him down.

"G-Gomen! Okasan! Gomen for running off and not following you!" Rin's tears just kept coming and coming. Sakura signed and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "No, I'm sorry... I should have been watching you more closely..." The two then just sat there holding each other. Sakura gulped and closed her eyes and thought about Rin meeting Sasuke. Poor boy had asked if that was his father.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were currently at the parks, sitting on the swings. They had been there since they saw Rin, Sakura's kid. The boy had been sitting on the swing, on the brick of tears. Then Naruto jumped up and ran over, and asked if he was lost (They both knew he was lost, but knowing Naruto) Rin looked up and jumped out of his seat, and gave a swift kick to the blond face. At the suddenly inpact, Naruto flew 2 feet away from the angered boy.

Sasuke couldn't hold it, he laughed so hard he thought his stomach would blow up. Naruto struggled to stand so Sasuke stepped forward, and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. No harm in that. Rin stared at the man, and felt as if he could trust him. He... looks like himself whenever okasan tells him to brush his teeth!

"O...Otusan?" the two boys stared in shock. Sasuke's breath caught as he stared at the younger boy. "N-No Rin-" "Then how do you know my name? Please! You should know who my otusan! Who is he?!" Naruto was finally able to stand, and went over to the two. Rin had tears threatening to fall. "He's you otusan..." Stupid! Sasuke glared at his blond best friend, who covered his face.

What the hell did he just say?! Rin's face turned from pain, to suprise. Sasuke stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "RIN!" And that was what had happened. Nothing big- or... it was but he has too much pride to bring up what happen afterwards. (Me; *Points* he didn't want details about him getting pissy about what Naruto- Sasuke; SHUT IT MORON!) Naruto and him decided they needed something filling in thir stomach's but as always the blond idiot wanted ramen, but Sasuke wanted tomatoe stuffings. So the two couldn't decide so they went to a tearyaki diner, and had fried rice, and orange chicken...

well Sasuke did, but Naruto had something that was close to him beloved ramen. Chow Mein. "So teme... Saku-chan seems... different..." Naruto said still eatting his food, and Sasuke didn't look up from his food, but just kept picking around. Naruto glared, and raised his hand. and slapped his friend. "Oi! Dobe the hell?" "Shut up i should be asking you that! remember the three of us use to be good friends, before... before...-"

"Use to be- but we're not anymore, not after what happened... She's the one who asked for it..." Naruto bowed his head, and set down his chop sticks. Pulling out his frog wallet, and putting down half of his pay, and stood. "Did she ask you to go off and spread rumors? No. She didn't ask for that, she asked if we could be there for her.. " The blond turned away and walked out the diner. Leaving the Uchiha alone.

* * *

"so hold on tight and dont look back, we dont care about the message or rules they make, we find you when the sun goes black... you only live forever..." Sakura sanged as she stood infront of the kitchen sink, scrubbing the pots, and pans. "You only hear the music when your heart begins to brake, now we are the kids from yesterday! Ooooooohh!" Rin stood by his okasan drying off what she was washing, and hopped up and down.

"Today! We Are the kids from yesterday!" Sakura stepped away from the sink, and bobbed her head as Rin jumped off the stool and pretended to hold a mic. "You only hear the music when your heart begins to braaaakkeee!" The two giggled and went back to their job. Sakura smiled and noticed how happy her dear son was. His cute little dimple on his right up cheek, and how crazy his hair was, oh when ever his nose starts scrunching up when he's mad. Rin noticed his okasan staring, and looked up smiling. "Hai Okasan?" "Nothing... Just thinking..." Rin eyed his okasan and thought she was out of it. Sakura decided it was time to stop staring at her son. But he was soooo cute! Rin jumped up once his mothers eyes were off him- Walking to the fridge Rin openned it and frowned as he saw it almost empty.

"Okasan..?" Sakura looked up from the dishes, and frowned also seeing the empty container. "Okasan... are you gonna be gone again?" Sakura's breath hitched. "Uhmm. no- of course not! Why would you say that?" Rin signed and looked out the window in the kitchen. "Because i feel like you might leave me..." ... The next day Sakura stood infront of her school, and glared at the building. Ugh she was soooo damn scared! What if those two told everyone about what happened yesterday? Will they take away her child? The thought bought tears to her eyes, but stopped herself from crying when she saw her friend Hinata.

"good morning Saku-chan..." "Hey hina... Where's-" Hinata sadly signed and bowed her head. "Ino went off towards the gym, and Tenny-chan is sick so she stayed home, I think she said it was a fever?" Sakura softly chuckled, and nodded. "Well I'll see you after school-" "Saku-chan gomen, but Naruto-kun is taking me out after school so-" Hinata started to poke both her index fingers together, and her face grew a darker shade of red. Sakura smiled, and patted her back. "It's good, Maybe tomorrow ne?"

Sakura departed and headed to her first period class. Geometry. The second she step one foot in the classroom, words flew from everyone. Sasuke and Naruto looked up from their desk, and saw the pink haired girl giving a confused looked. Ami stood up and smiled.

"Hey Haruno! Heard from Sasu-kun, and Naru-kun that you left you son at the park!" Sakura gasped, and her eyed widen. What?! Why did they always tell everyone? Why are they always hurting her?! Sachi a random girl stood up, and grinned. "Yea, poor baby must have thought his slut left him for good!" Sakura stood in the front of the class staring in horror. Turning slowly, Sakura made eye contact with the two boys, who wince away from the girl. It wasnt their fault.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and bowed his head. Ami had over heard them talking about what happened- She is the one who keeps spilling gossips, she ruined Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes avoiding eye contact. But that didnt stop the pain in his heart, the sadness in her eyes were too much for him- he had to avoid her... again. Sakura gulped, and walked forward, and headed to her seat- the back. She pulled out her chair, and set her bag down, and then herself. Leaning forward, Sakura cupped her head in her hands, and covered her eyes. Just block em' out, she thought. Rin will be there when you get him- he needs me, She kepted chanting.

But Ami came over, and grabbed her shirt pulling her up. "Oh Haruno, I'm not finished! I also heard... My dear Sasu-kun is the father to your kid..." Every female in the class heard, and screamed bloody murder. Ami was red now, she was glaring down at the pink haired girl with venom. "Slut." "-Shut up! He is not! Stop spreading lies! and dont you ever. EVER talk about my son like you know him Ami!"

SLAP! Ami glared at the girl, who was now holding her cheek. Sakura got slapped. Naruto was now holding his breath- but for how long. Sasuke openned his eyes, and watched with concern as his old childhood friend, was beatin down. They always managed to brake her. Sakura let out a breath, and realized she was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke... her best friend who betrayed her- who broke her. Quickly looking away, Sakura pushed Ami away, and grabbed her bag, and ran out of class. As she ran out- she ran into Kakashi who caught her.

"Whoa whoa! Sakura? Class is about to start?" Sakura pulled away, and sniffed while avoiding eye contact. Kakashi frowned, and patted her head knowing if she were to talk, she would just start to cry and wouldn't stop. "I understand... go on..." Watching her run off, Kakashi walked in aand saw Ami standin, and laughing about Sakura. Kakashi smiled.

"Ami. Detention for a week..." The said girl jumped up and turned around. Eyes widen, and face red. "What?! Why?!" Sitting down Kakashi pulled out his Geometry text book, and everyone's eyes popped out. He was actually teaching?! "For standing and not being in your set, and for not turning in you homework for a week... Now class- let's begin"

* * *

**okay on the review yea Sakura seems too young to be having a kid- but that's the point! :D sorry if you dont think it's right but hey, *Shrugs*. Sakura is 17 and Rin is 4 about to be 5- so Sakura was 13? 12! When she had rin. and thats the reason why people call her all those negitive things because she was really young when she had Rin. **

**So yea**

**Rin: *Holds out cookies* Me and okasan made it!**

**Yea... Uhm you guys know what to do!**

**Review/Fav/Follow**


	3. Chapter Three: A Star For You

Rin smiled at the starry night as he laid on the blanket, his okasan laid out for him. It was Tuesday, two week since Sakura ran out of school, and straight to Rin. Now its Winter Break, and they had about a month and a half to spend with each other with out school to worry about. His okasan thought it would be good to go to the park, and watch the meteor shower that was gonna happen at 2:30 in the morning!

They slept all day, and came out here to get a good was already some people out there with them, but they were still at a good distance. Food venders, and other sellers were out there too, trying to sell anything to anyone. Sakura looked down at her little boy, and smiled. He was so adorable.

"Ne Rin, Ima go and grab some-" Rin grabbed his mothers arm and smiled. "Can I go?!" Chuckling, Sakura stood up, and grabbed her son's hand and went over to the venders. Walking up to a dango vender, Rin looked over, and saw the same guys who he meant at the park. Then he saw one vender that had a small telescope, it had small stars, and was black. It looked so cool! Rin wenched his hand out of his okasan's and ran towards the awesome telescope. Reaching the object, Rin looked at the guy who owned the thing.

"How much is that!" He asked, not able to control his excitement. Sakura yelled out Rin's name as she tried to reach him. The man eyed the boy, and saw he had sort of raggedy clothes, and broken in shoes. The man signed. This boy was broke, he looked like he lived down town. "Sorry kid, you don't got enough..." Rin glared, and slammed his fist down onto the cart.

"What?! How do you know if I have money or not?!" Sakura gasped as she heard her son yell at the man. "Rin! No..." Grabbing him, and pulling him into her arms, Sakura looked and saw Naruto and Sasuke . Why did they always have to be around? Rin started to thrash around, trying to get out of his okasan's grasp. Sasuke and Naruto came over, and glared at the man. "OI what's going on here!"

Naruto yelled grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt. Rin yelped as he then tried to get out of his grasp. Sakura protested, but was held back from Sasuke. "Get off of me!" She yelled trying to get away, Sasuke scoffed. "Annoying..." "Okasan!" Naruto glared at the man, and grabbed the telescope, "Listen here! Dont's go treating people like they are lower then you! Give the boy this and I'll pay it!"

Sakura gasped, and stared. Rin froze and gazed up, and watched the blond man smile down at him. The vender man stared, and accepted the cash Naruto gave him. The four walked away, and Sakura grabbed Rin and glared. "You are in trouble young man!-" "Sakura-" Turning to the two, Sakura glared but quickly turned away. Why are they still here... Cant they leave her alone?

"Come Rin give it up..." Rin stared in horror as his okasan took away his telescope, why! Holding out the object to Naruto, the blond took it but smiled sadly. "Your still a downer huh Saku-chan?" Sakura held in her breath and furrowed her eyebrows. Why did he call her that? Naruto was just as surprised but knew it was because he misses her.

Crouching down, Naruto gave the telescope to Rin who grabbed it, and held it close. Standing and facing his old friend, Naruto signed, and reached out, but Sakura immediately jerked away. Both their eyes were in contact with each other, and staring at each other in shock. Naruto understood. He hurt her. "Sakura-chan..." Sakura held her breath, forgetting her son or Sasuke was even around them.

**_"Sakura-chan... did you- are you..." Naruto starred in shock as he stood infront of his friend. Sakura tried so hard to hold in her tears. Holding her stomach, and avoiding eye contact, Sakura took in a shaky breath, and gazed at the Cherry Blossom trees located just a few feet away from them both. Sasuke had told him Sakura had talked to him about her being pregnant. She said it was Sasuke's._**

**_"I'm am Naruto, but it's not Sasuke's! He's lying I-I didn't say that! He's just mad because it's-" Naruto shook his head. "But why would he lie to me?" Sakura now turned to him, tears trailing down her face. "Naruto! Please you gotta believe me! Sasuke is lying to you!-" "No Sakura, He didn't lie about you being pregnant... s-so your lying! Why are you telling everyone it's his kids?" _**

**_Sakura groaned, as she held her hands against her face shaking. Why would Sasuke lie? Did he hate her that much? Anger. Sakura was mad, not pissed off- but mad. Why wont he believe her? "Naruto please! Sasuke is lying! He is an ass, he's mean, and self centered-" Slap! Naruto was close, close enough to slap her, and he... he did but he wasn't sure he regretted it. Is he that evil? Sakura's shoulders shook, and fresh new tears fell from her eyes _**

**_"N-Naruto...?" "I hate you... Sakura- you lie, and-.. a-and your a slut!" Naruto couldnt believe what he had said. He called her a slut? his own best friend? Sakura's breath was caught in her throat. He- how could he hurt her? Looking down Sakura let one sob escape from her lips, and clenched her stomach. Bowing her head, She let her tears fall from her face, and onto the cold stone ground beneath her. So much pain. So much hate. Why. _**

**_"I-I" "No... If,,, I-If your want to believe him, then go on... believe. You two have always been most closer, I've just been the one behind you guys watching. But... I would never, never lie to you Naruto... and someone deep inside you, you know that... I wont ask you to believe, but to be there for me... please" Naruto looked at her, his eyes were cold, and empty. Holding her breath, Sakura smiled lightly, and turned away. _**

**_"Nevermind..." Saying what she wanted to say, Sakura wiped her eyes, removing her tears but to only add new fresh ones. She was alone now. Nobody wanted her. She want only 12, just about to be 13 and all this happened. Naruto felt his own tears, but only watched his best friend walk away. And whats sad. He doesnt think he wants to stop her._**

Snapping out of their trace, they both looked away and signed. They were older and more careful- or Sakura was anyways. She didn't know if these guys changed or not, she wasn't sure since its been years since they talked to each other. Rin gave a smile as he was given the telescope. Sakura glared down at her son, it wasn't right for him to act out the way he did. It was unacceptable! Rin signed and avoided any eye contact. Grabbing the precious object and holding it to his chest, Rin smiled up at the blond.

"Thank you so much for getting me this!-" "nauh! Give it back, you've been a bad boy!" Rin gasp in horror watching his okasan take the telescope from his tiny hands, and place back in Naruto's hands. "come one Sakura, let him have it..." Naruto smiled lightly. Sakura turned away and looked at the spot her, and Rin were sitting before.

"Uhmm.. we gotta go..." and without saying bye, the two walked away. Sasuke watched the twos backs till they faded off. Naruto signed. Oh how he wishes time would take them all back. Where there was no lies, and drama. Lies. Their friendship was a lie at the end, they didn't stay together, they left her alone and in pain. How long has it been? 5 Years. Turning to his brooding best friend, Naruto slapped his back and smiled. A fake one, and pulled him along.

"Come on teme! The stars are calling our names!" "Hn.." _ Run and Sakura came back to their spot, but without the food. They decided that they didn't need anything to enjoy this time together. Rin looked at the sky and signed. Then turns to his okasan, and smiled sadly. Sakura noticed and bowed her head. "Don't worry Rin I'm alright... just don't ever do that again... hai?" "Gomen okasan..." Rin looked down at the ground and grasped the telescope and held in a shaky breath.

How long will you keep taking the blame okasan? Will it be long till you brake and start blaming me? Rin sadly thought as he tried to hard to keep his tears at bay. Then looking up, Rin saw once bright blue star shoot across the sky. Quickly looking around, he saw nobody else saw it or so he hopes. So closing his eyes, he thought in his head. 'I wish otusan would come home...' Rin opened his eyes, and gasped as he saw the beautiful stars fly across the dark sky.

His eyes grew big, as he tried counting them but lost track. How many wishes is that!? He thought full of excitement. Sakura giggled as she watched the astonishment in his expression. How cute can he get? Rin jumped as one bright red one quickly flew over his head way up in the sky. Hours pass till Rin started getting tired. So packing all their stuff together, and grabbing Rin's hand, the two walked home. Rin kept looking at the sky to see if anymore stars would shoot across the sky. Sakura gave a heartfelt laugh, and smiled tiredly at her son

"Rin... the stars are gone now..." Rin signed and smiled up at his okasan and stared deep in her eyes. "I know... I'm just looking..." giving him a confusing look, Sakura stopped and crossed her arms, and cocked her head.

"What for?" Rin turned a light shade of red, but kept eye contact.

"A star good enough for your wish..."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but in my town we had a fair, and my school had volunteered me to joy the cooking venders, and serving the elders. Plus i had to go find a job since im 16 now. Uhm so how have everyone been? Thanks for the reviews, thou i would like to see more. **

**Rin: Did You know my telescope has stars on it?! And i can zoom in and out-and see the color of the stars and Its blue!**

**Yea rin-**

**Rin: Wait im not done! Okasan says it's rude to interrupt! So shhh!**

**But Rin-**

**Rin: Oh it has this thing were you can set it one a window, and look at the sky. Me and okasan are gonna go watch them later one today again! **

**Rin.**

**Rin: Hai?**

**Rin the thing?**

**Rin:...Oh! Yea!**

**Rin: ahem, Can everyone please review this story so i can still exist! and Fav it to make my day, and follow to be updated on what I'm up to! It would really help!**

**What? NO! Thats not what i told you to say! Rin!**

**Rin: Gomen! I have to go!**


	4. Chapter Four: Thoughts

_"So kids today we are going to be put into a group if three... first group is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Next is-" Sasuke signed as he watched his second grade teacher put him and his class mates into groups. Ugh but why? She didn't say why they had to work together, it was a waste of time._  
_"Sakura and Naruto..." hn. Maybe being put in her group wouldn't be a bad idea. He thought as he glared at the cheeky blond. Sakura sent Naruto a polite smile. Twitch. Damn she's so annoying._  
_"And Sasuke.." Smirk. Narutos aura took a turn to gloom ville, damn he almost got paired with Sakura. Alone. But..._  
_"Alright so you three will be talking about your dreams. What do you want to become?" The teach gave one last smile before leaving to the next groups. Sakura signed as she stared down at her lap. Maybe the teacher made a bad choice of putting them in a group._  
_"Hn. Sakura go." "Nani?!" Startled. Sakura jumped as she quickly looked at her classmate. Sasuke signed as he laid his hand under his chin. Damn is she that stupid? "I said you go first..." Blushing. Sakura pointed both her index fingers together and bowed her head. _  
_"A d-doctor!" She felt exposed. Maybe because she never really ever talked to these two. They we too good for label. Naruto smiled and got in her face. "Wow! Really? That's so cool! Well i wanna be the head police force! Or maybe a FBI agent! No i change my mind! FBI!" Sakura giggled at the blonds antics. Sasuke glared but closed his eyes. That dope was way too close to Sakura for his liking. Sakura looked at her other classmate and cocked her head. _  
_"What about you Uchiha-san?" Twitch. Damn name. Damn formality. He glared at the girl of his group. She gulp. "S-Sasuke i meant!" "Hn. I want to be..." Naruto groaned and excuse himself and walks towards the bathrooms and out of sight. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the Uchiha. "Well?" Sakura didn't care if Naruto wasn't here to hear what Sasuke had to say. She was there with open ears and ready for his answer._  
_"A Secret Service agent... "_

* * *

sasuke glared at the back seat window and wondered if it was too late to go home. hm.. Maybe. Naruto had came to him and asked if he wanted to go with him and their other group of friends to the movies, and see a scary clip. Of course he said no, but the blond wouldnt take that as an answer and dragged him into the back seat of the car. Sign.  
Resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Sasuke gazed out the window, and eyed the black clouds that were rolling in. It had been weeks since the telescope thing with Rin and Sakura. He remembered that he was annoyed by the fact, that the pink haired girl could still get her self into tough trouble, and have a hard time getting out of them, and it seems she had passed that down to her son. Her son.  
damn.  
"Hey teme! Are you okay with The Last Song?" Snapping his head up, the broody teen gave a hard glare to his best friend. What the hell? He thought he said a SCARY movie, not a fuckin chick flick! Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, and carefully tucked his iPhone in his back pocket. "What the hell dope?!" Kiba grinned and made a whip sound and laughed.  
"blonde here invited Hinata-chan, but she hates scary movies! So the teary movie is the only thing she's intrested in." Sasuke gave a grunt and turned back to the window. 'Sakura doesnt hate scary movies...' he thought. Wait. What the fuck?! Why is he thinking about her?!It must be because of the rain. hmm.  
"Come on teme! It might be cool!" "Yea you mean watching you get teary like Dear John?!" Kiba commented as him and their friends let out bark of laughthers. Naruto turned red as he glared and tried jumping over Neji to get a direct hit at the brown haired boy.  
"Argh! Let me at em!" He yelled as he struggled to get a perfect aim. Neji glared and pushed back the annoying guy, and signed as he finally got him off. FINALLY! the guys (Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke) All sat back and ignored each other for the rest of the ride. Sasuke really regretted getting into the car with the dope before checking to see if they we're gonna watch a scary movie. But no. UGH!  
As they got there, Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat. He stared out the window, and eyed the pale dark haired boy that looked exactly like him. Sai- the more emotionless guy who was still friends with Sakura, who was always there for her when he and Naruto weren't- even before she went and got knocked up. Naruto notice the boy, and grinned.  
"Hey man! It's Sai! hey Sai!" Growling, Sasuke glared as he watched his idoit of a friend run from the car, to the pale guy. Slowly getting out, Sasuke signed as he rubbed his head. Maybe he should just walk away and deal with Naruto antics later. Shikamaru looked at his friend and closed his eyes. "You know its not worth it since he will be talking none stop about you leaving. Just stay and ignore him- he will be with Hinata anyways." Damn. But nodding nonetheless- Sasuke just walked to the two and stood by watching.  
"-Waiting for them to come, and then off to see Hide And Seek. What about you?" Sai said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall. Naruto gave a soft grin and blushed slightly. "Yea? I'm waiting for Hinata and we're-" motioning to all of his friends. "gonna go see Dear John!" Sai gave a confused look and then to everyone who either looked away, or stared back. "Ahem if i may ask, are you and Hinata on a date?" Naruto flushed and he stared back at  
sai in shock.  
"What?! wha-!" Raising a hand, Sai continued "Because if she is coming to meet you, and only you then it's a date. Does she know that these guys are with you?" Again Naruto flushed a darker red, and covered his eyes. "N-No! but-!" "Then she's expecting only you and her to being going to this movie. Only you." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his own arms and glared, "and how would you know? are you on a date of your own?" Cocking his head, Sai eyed the Uchiha and signed.  
"Yes, i guess you could say I'm on a date... does that bother you? " "pfft! as if-" Sai smiled and beamed with happiness which bother Sasuke greatly. "Great cause my date is here, Hey Saku-chan! Rin!" All guys (exsecpt) coughed and stared wide eyed as the pink haired girl and her son walked up hand in hand.  
Rin smiled and jumped into Sai's awaiting arms. "Hi Sai!" "Hey little man, youv'e been good to okasan since i last saw you two?" "hai!"  
Sasuke twitched. He and Sakura?! His heart clenched in his chest as he stared at Sakura's smiling face. He wished she smiled like that at him. Fisting his hands, Sasuke turned away and stared at the movies that were showing. it was 4:28  
Dear John - now showing-5:45  
Hide And Seek - Now showing-6:23  
Hunger Games Catching Fire - 4:50-6:03  
and so on and so on. No to pick which one since Hinata and Naruto are gonna be on a date. Shikamaru too looked at the shows and elbowed Kiba and Neji to do the same. Kiba grinned and ran to the booth, "4 tickets to see Hunger Games please!" The rest of the guys looked at him and glared. Well guess they were gonna go see the Hunger Games. Naruto waved his arms. "Wait guys! i need you all!" Naji glared and hit the dope over the head. "You on a date with my cousin, so you repect her and stop making it seem like you dont want to be with her."  
"But i do! i just get nervous! Sasuke come on man! back me up!" "hn.." Naruto pouted and stomped his feet. "ugh fine! some friends!" Walking away and paying for his and Hinata's tickets, Sasuke looked up and saw Rin looking at him. Sakura was standing in line waiting to order their tickets. His heart broke seeing that she was on a date with Sai. How many times had he asked her date and she refused, while giving him a crappy excuse! well, it wasnt crappy, it was understandable.

* * *

_Sasuke stared at Sakura as she laughed with Kiba about some joke he told her. Her eyes glowed with happiness, and her face beamed with joy, it made his emotions tingle. Naruto came over and grinned while giving him a slap on the back._  
_"Come on man, you can ask her- this time she might say yes, just dont remember the times she turned you down." Yea 4 times now. Signing Sasuke walked forward and over to the pink haired beauty. Sakura stopped laughing and wiped her eyes as Sasuke stood by her, she sent him a smile. _  
_"Hey Sasuke! whats up?" "I need to talk to you... now" Her eyes soften, she knew what he was gonna ask her- he alwayed aked her this way. smiling she nodded and stood up and walked side by side with her dear Best friend. They got to the school parking lot and sat at a lone bench by the entrence. Sakura smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hai Sasuke? What is it?" Okay just ask her and forget about all the times she let him down._  
_"Go out with me.." Was what he said. it was simple and short, and Sakura smiled- a sad smile, which mad Sasuke's heart clench. Signing Sakura grabbed Sasukes one hand and held it as she blushed slightly. here it comes._  
_"Sasuke... I- I'm happy, really i am. But we cant, we really cant-" "why? your always giving me the same crap everytime i ask, but whenever someone else ask you say yes." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand away, and faced away from her. She broke his heart again. Sakura gulped and looked away she couldnt tell him. Because he wouldnt understand- because he means so much to her that shes afriad. _  
_"Sasuke... gomen. I just cant date a guy who is my best friend... what happens if we dont work out? It will be really weird and one of us will be hurt" 'like me' she thought secretly. Sasuke signed and nodded- yea he guess that was understandable. It would be really uncomfortable for that to happen. "hn.. we should get back..." Standing Sasuke turned away- but felt a small hand grab his arm. He looked back and saw Sakura staring at him sadly. "talk to you after a week?" "aweek?" he said confused. Sakura smiled._  
_"Yea, whenever something uncomfortable happens- like this, you ignore me for a week..." Sasuke stared back at her green eyes and signed. he raised his hand and patted her head. "i'll talk to you tomorrow..." and with that, Sasuke turned away and out of Sakura's sight_

* * *

"Come on Sasuke we gotta go!" Kiba yelled as he tugged on his shirt. snapping out of his dream land, the broody man grunted and walked over into the theatres. looking back- the uchiha saw Hinata had finally showed up and was by Narutos side blushing. Looking Sasuke Saw Sakura giggling with Rin, as Sai paid for their tickets. hn. maybe shes happy with him. Walking away, the uchiha didnt see Sakura's longing gaze.  
LATER  
"man that was so cool! epic!" Kiba yelled as they all exited the movies and towards... fuck Naruto gave them a ride! They didn't have their cars, shit. All guys groaned seeing they didnt have any way of getting home, and seeing how the sky was getting dark, they needed to be home with their familes. or their mothers would start worrying and send the police force out looking for them. Sasuke glared and covered his face with his hands and groaned into them- damn he was tired.  
"later..." all guys looked at Shikamaru and saw him heading North. Kiba eyed the high IQ teen. "Hey just where do you think you are going?!" The teen turned around and signed. "i live 5 minutes away... so im leaving" Dammit.  
"Kiba go south and keep going for 7 minutes, and when you see a payground go west and keep going that way and your home- Neji you go with me, and then pass my house for 10 minutes and then go east for 8 minutes then your home. Sasuke go west for 10 minutes and then nouth for 5 minutes and then west agian for 6 minutes and then your home. now bye.." the three stared at the lazy bum till Neji followed him. Kiba followed his friends directions and left. Sasuke too followed his own way home.  
21 minutes later Sasuke made to his home- the Uchiha distract. and walked pass the gates and into the property. he was greeted by his butler and went straight up to his room.  
Openning the dark blue door, Sasuke locked it and signd as he let himself fall into his bed. god the dope was gonna get it. a soft knock was heard from his door- "Sasuke? Are you okay hun?" his okasan. Lifting his head, Sasuke signed. "Hai, just tired... i wont be coming for dinner..." It was quiet for some time before he heard her sign. "alright, rest my dear son!" Nodding to no one in particular, Sasuke laid his head back down onto his bed.  
He was tired- his body was worn out from today, and his mind was dizzy from thinking about too much things. Like Sakura and Sai- Sai and Sakura- Sakura and Rin- Sai and Rin. They never did find out who was Rins real father, maybe it was Sai. They did always hang out and all- they seemed really close to each other, even before. Sign. he was thinking way too much about this. so turning over Sasuke reached for his phone and place it on his night stand and played a song.  
"and tonight will be the night i will fall for you- over again, dont make me change my mind. I wont live to see another day i swear it's true... because a girl like you is impossible to find..."

* * *

_"hi i'm Sakura! Whats your name?" "hn" "you dont talk much do you?" "hn" Sakura smiled at the quiet Uchiha boy and signed. She looked over and saw the girls glaring at her. She smiled. "Sasuke..." Looking startled, Sakura turned back to the boy and raised a brow. "nani?" "Sasuke my names Sasuke, you asked didn't you?" Sakura stared at him and then released a gentle smile. "Hai! Sasuke wanna go get a juice box?!" "hn..." and just like that the two went to get the beverage and became best friends._

* * *

**_hey guys thanks for the follows and favs- but still no reviews? aha please at least some reviews for the sake of my sanity! xD no uhm well its been a hell of a week and i wasnt going to update today but on _****_Thursday, but eh i just did it today. So i deecided you guys were tried of Sakuras point of view and did it on Sasukes so you guys can see how much mixed feelings he has. _**

**_You know i take request and PM's- reviews would be nice... aha but uhm what i really need is a beta reader? I think thats what they are called- some to edit my writing and check, add, and help me with the story- UGH i had an idea! a real evil one but i fell asleep and forgot it, but it will come back to me- OH I REMEMBER NOW! hehehe_**

**_Rin: *Run in holding a plate of cookies* obasan! Okasan gonna get me!_**

**_Me: Wait what?!_**

**_Rin: AHHHH! *runs into the other room*_**

**_Me: *Takes two steps forwards* Rin?_**

**_Sakura: *runs in panting* H-Have you seen Rin?!_**

**_Me: *points* There..._**

**_Sakura: Thanks- RIN HARUNO!_**

**_Me: ... well_**

**_Gaara: Hello Sora_**

**_Me: nani?! Gaara-kun!_**

**_Gaara: Read, Review, Follow, and fav. _**

**_Sora: *blushes* w-well thats not the order but whatever!_**


	5. Chapter Five: Evil

"R-Rin!" The said boy looked up with tears at the corner of his eyes. He stared and stared. Why is this happening? Why did his most favorite person in the world lie to him? He stated looking around to see if he can confirm what he knows is true. Sakura looked up and held her face, she didnt mean for this to happen. they were just having fun and forgetting everything around them. Then- "Rin" Rin looked up again and held his hand to his chest. no it wasnt true! this person wasnt his otusan!

Looking at his okasan then back at the man. Rin let one sob escape from his mouth. This pain in his chest tighten, it felt like he was going to choke. The man stared back at him as he made eye contact. He had the same black eyes, and same skin tone. His hair was exactly like his own. He might be his father. Sakura groaned as she tried sitting up, why did her son have to come at the wrong time? Why couldnt he just leave like she told him to? Why didnt she say anything when he asked if this was his father? Why didnt she denial it?

Panting she reached forward and tried reaching for the knife just inches from her. Her side was on fire! The wound that was inflicted on her was too painful, but if she didnt do anything, Rin would get hurt! She couldnt lose him, he was the only thing left she had, he held her life in his own tiny hands.

"hmp... hello Rin... Do you know who i am?" He asked. Rin glared and took one step back. "y-y-you hurt okasan!" "R-Rin! baby... y-you gotta run! run and get help, i need you to go..." Sakura pleaded. but then she felt a sharp pain dive into her shoulder. She couldnt help it, she released a blood curliing scream as the man slammed his foot down on her back. Rin whimpered.

"you bitch shut up! keep talking and I'll do more then step on you, got it!" "R-Rin go!" Rin started panting, but then turned around and ran, he ran as fast as he can, painfully ignoring his okasans cries echo out throught the empty building. He ran and ran, tears running down his face, and loud pants coming second after second.. he ran till he saw the familiar duck butt hair style, and reached foward. "S-Sir!"

Sasuke jolted and pulled away then turned around.

His eyes widen. It was Rin- Rin covered in warm fresh blood. SOmeones blood. Naruto came out with hinata, they both had soda. "Sir! You have to help okasan!" Naruto stared in shock and ran to the kids, Sasuke stared to. "Rin! Wha- Wheres you mother?!" Rin sobbed and covered his face, More tears fell. Hinata covered her mouth and let her own tears fall. Rin saw her and ran into her arms. "Hina-san! O-Okasan!" Hinata held onto him tightly and cried. "R-Rin, Tell u-us where y-your o-okasan is..." She said after pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"I-In the bu-building with t-the b-beach by i-it! " Naruto growled and stood up. "shes at bakers building the one that has been abandoned for years. Ugh teme we gotta help her! " Sasuke agreed, so nodding

* * *

**Me: *Smiled evily* hey guys so i wanted to... messing around ^.^ heres the sneak peek of the next chapter, and im serious! This is the next chapter! and no this tory is not even close to being finish. I just wanted to get some reviews, oh and thanks for the 3rd review, ireally hope things start lightening up for Sakura too, but who knows, and as for who Rins dad is... well thats a mistery waiting to be revealed. and the only way? Review of course. now please review and thanks for the follows and favs!**

**Gaara: *stands by* Review the for the next story, because im planning on showing in the next chapter, I play a big part in the next chapter *hint hint***

**Me: *Hits gaara* oops! Weeeell dont listen to him! he just-erahm, hes not thinking straight!**

**Gaara: Hey what the hell im not saying im the father of Rin! Im just trying to prepare them for whats coming next since you want to be mean and evil!**

**Me: Shut up shut up! dammit! Newplannewplan *walks away***

**Gaara: ...review (big time) Fav, and Follow**


End file.
